


Regrets

by elecx86



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecx86/pseuds/elecx86
Summary: Valeries death from the Judges perspective





	Regrets

The judge watched in horror as the millennial fire bird Japhet, guardian of zone 2, slowly crawled his way out of the judge’s dear brother Valerie. The batter showed no signs of trying to save Valerie, the judge to frightened to move from where he stood, to help his brother. “All right, purifier. You are going to seal my fate? No matter. I’m ready to die.” spoke Japhet he paused for a moment before continuing “but first, prepare yourself to see my true form”   
there was a flash of bright light, then in front of the judge stood, the millennial fire bird with the lifeless body of Valerie on his head “I am Japhet, the lord of the second zone. I am the millennial fire bird, let the battel began”. The battel seemed to last forever the judge wanted to help his brother, but he knew his efforts would be in vain. Instead he stood there watching as the batter fought Japhet to the death with his add-on alpha.  
Until finally, Japhet made a loud screeching sound falling to the ground with a thud as feathers floated down ward, there was blood coming out of Japhet’s eyes, mouth and another place he was covering with his wing “so, I’ve been slain” spoke Japhet, taking a long pause before continuing. “you can be proud to have accomplished your mission, Batter.” Japhet said as he slowly bled out on the roof of the library. The judge was at the brink of tears at this point “Valerie…” he just barely got out before the Batter cut him off “You’ve been defeated, Japhet, guardian of the second zone.” He said in a firm and victories tone “this land is now pure” as he finished his statement the world seemed to fade into nothing, everything was blank.   
By the time the Judge could see the world again the color was gone. The library was no longer pink but, divine of any color but white. The Batter was gone, the Judge then saw what appeared to be Japhet but, it looked like his body was crumbling into dust. The judge took a step forward as soon as he did what remained of Japhet’s body crumbled into nothing but sand and dust it didn’t blow away there was no wind everything was still, it was like the zone was dead. The Judge then sat down looking at the pile of sand part of which used to be his brother “goodbye dear brother…” he sat there for so long he forgot where he was, he then finally got up and began meowing as loud as he could sometimes he thought he heard a familiar voice echoing back to him.   
It seemed like a millennial until anything notable happened. The Judges ear twitched a little, at the sound of someone walking up to the roof he was on. He then stopped meowing as the person or thing climbed the latter to where he was. As their head poked up from the end of the ladder the Judge knew who it was “Zacharie? What are you doing here, don’t you have merch to sell and credits to gain from the player, and their puppet in zone 3.”  
The Judge spoke dryly as Zacharie got up and stood in front of him, with the gaze of his mask looking through him. “Hello to you to dear friend, I came here to make sure you’re still birthing for the end of the game.”  
He then took his backpack off and pulled out a bag of cat food and a bowl. “You have to bring that up all the time, don’t you? That this is a game, if it is so, then why do you ‘chose’ to come up here and feed my dying spirt?” As he spoke Zacharie poured the cat food in the bowl. “Dear Pablo, I merely came up here to ensure that that the game can be finished. If you die now, it will throw the script off, and it’s in coded so that can’t happen, but those numbers won’t stop you from changing your mind.”   
As Zacharie said this, he pushed the full bowl of cat food toward the Judge and he sat down. The Judge said nothing he just stared at the bowl before looking away with his ears flat against his head. “Why do you insist on making the game go by script? Even though you can, change the outcome, you refuse to brake Character to simply change the depressing ending this will have” the Judge said slowly looking at Zacharie with an angered expression.  
Zacharie was silent for some time before saying anything else. “Pablo, I’m just playing my role as a merchant. I have no other role then to provide the player with what they need” The Judge felt a ball of guilt and anger in his chest “You say that even though now that I’m here you must play my role as well, which means you have more of a role in this game than. You always say that this is a game and we can’t change the script even though you say it’s possible, you just refuse to let it happen. Why can’t you let the player have a different ending to see?”   
Zacharie looked down for a moment before standing up “well friend, I hope to see you at the games ending. For now, eat, the end will be there when you’re ready.”   
The Judge just sat there and watched as Zacharie left. Then it was just him and his thoughts until he was ready for the end.


End file.
